Ese horrible saco
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: Unos cuantos meses después de la tragedia, el coronel Mustang se sigue sintiendo como una cucaracha por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Maes. Sentimientos y emociones encontradas al permitirse ser un humano como cualquier otro y llorar... llorar como cualquier otra persona.


**El tropiezo de Mustang**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquellos recuerdos del ayer, nunca regresarían, nunca volverían, mas podía revivir en su memoria aquello recuerdos que con tanto anhelo había atesorado en lo más hondo de su ser, aquellas memorias tan dichosas tan únicas que siempre procuro de algún modo, mantenerlas presente, Sin embargo, ahora como estaba, sintiéndose una mierda no podía si no ayudarse a sí mismo y no sentirse tan patético como se sentía, si no, recordar un poco de la alegría que había llenado su corazón, de poco a poco el conocer a su íntimo amigo... Maes Hughes.

Se sentía una mierda, bueno, era una mierda. No podían ayudarlo, nadie, solo quería desaparecer, quería que ese maldito sujeto volviese, que lo viera ahí, tirado en la barra de ese baresucho y le reprendiese por su enorme idiotez. Que se lo llevase a casa, que se quedara un momento hasta cerciorarse de que Roy no iría a ningún lado, que incluso le golpeara con sus duros puños... Pero esas nuestras de preocupaciónón y camadería ya nunca más volverían, ya nunca más volvería sentir ese brazo fraternal sobre él... Joder, pero qué triste era...

Roy apretó sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento abrumador de llorar... Sí, de llorar abiertamente. Como nunca antes. Y ahora, a unos cuantos meses de su muerte, aun no podía evitar que el sentimiento tomase control de su cuerpo, de su mente…Ya había pasado algún tiempo, ya no era tiempo de estar llorando ¿no es así? Debía simplemente dejarlo ir, debía superarlo. ¿Acaso iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera? ¿Llorando por él cada vez que se acordaba y recordaba aquellas anécdotas junto a él? ¿Acaso no era Roy Mustang? ¿El gallardo y estoico, asi como frio comandante que siempre enfrentó cada batalla con la frente en alto? Acaso... ¿Nunca podría superar esto? Le dolía tanto la perdida.

Pero es que... Dios... Como lo amaba tanto...

Era su hermano del alma, quien logro conectar con el introspectivo Roy de su adolescencia... ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que debía superarlo?

Simplemente mantener su rostro pétreo y hacer como si le resbalase, eso, ya no era suficiente, ya no era lo bastante fuerte como hacerlo creer que todo estaba bien. No. Necesitaba de Maes, Roy siempre se alegró de su compañía, aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario.

Era tan difícil...

Roy Mustang se levantó de su asiento en la barra y se marchó del lugar, planeando... Planeando nada en especial. Los días pasaban, la vida continuaba y él ahí, aparentando vivir, aparentando parecer fuerte frente a la familia de Maes, intentando ser un pilar, un fuerte y poderoso pilar que con nada del mundo se podría caer... Pues esto, lo tambaleaba y era una sensación que nunca quiso vivir en su carne propia. Y esta era una sensación que lo hacía sentir tan patético tan vulnerable como nunca antes fue capaz de experimentar. Por todo lo demás implicado, su hija, su esposa, todo le hacía sentir un gusano, un asqueroso y repugnante gusano.

De pronto sintió como lo detenían bruscamente, y a la par que volteaba un terrible puñetazo se estrellaba contra su cara. Fue tal el golpe que casi cae sobre su trasero mas pudo estabilizarse. Solo vio un gran tipo que parecía ofendido por alguna razón, un tipo calvo y más o menos de la complexión de Alex. Escuchó un grito que extrañamente no pudo ver de dónde venía puesto que su visión no le revelaba ninguna mujer. El lugar, todo quedo en silencio para Roy, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que el sujeto parecía decirle. Solo su regordeta y rojiza cara se movía, el sujeto se movió hacia delante, amenazante, logrando tomarlo de sus ropas, alzándolo un poco, arrugando la tela de ese viejo saco de vestir color verde. Vio a una mujer de tallas grandes detrás del hombre, parecía un tanto indignada y pudo conectar lo que sucedía... Oh ya veía el problema; cuanto lo sentía por pisar a su adorada bola de carne...

O lo que sea que había hecho para indignar a la mujer regordeta.

Y el puñetazo que recibió después, le dijo que quizás no lo había pensado y que había insultado a la regordeta mujer del hombre. Prontamente varios hombres con pinta de desdichados, al igual que él, se acercaron hasta formar una pequeña bolita entorno a ellos, coreando para presenciar una buena pelea de borrachos. Los ojos de Roy bajaron hasta las manos del hombre que lo sostenía aún, y se dio cuenta que con sus rudas maneras estaba arruinando su pulcro saco que había sido por última vez…

 _P_ _l_ _an_ _ch_ _a_ _do por_ _Maes_

A su memoria llego el recuerdo de Maes, hace varios años atrás, donde modosamente Hughes, arreglaba el saco para una ocasión especial. Roy, sentado en una silla lo veía con desinterés y se preguntaba por qué rayos Maes, no se deshacía de ese horrendo saco y por qué aun así se lo iba a poner para ir a su encuentro con esa mujer... Bueno, Maes no era muy conocido por su deslumbrante y elegante manera de vestir.

—Solo vas a hacer que la chica te quiera quitar la ropa Maes...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, deteniéndose en su labor.

—digo, es tan horrible que preferirá arriesgarse a verse como una pervertida que tener que pasar ridículos contigo vestido así... También es una fea camisa, Diablos, qué mala combinación -expreso Roy con voz quejumbrosa, tomando entre sus manos la dichosa camisa

—¿También la camisa? no seas exagerado Roy, me gusta mucho, es muy alegre y representa lo que siento cuando estoy con ella... ¡mucha alegría!

—Estoy seguro de que ese color amarillo la impresionara mucho

—Oh, si por eso, gracias Roy -dijo Maes, atontado.

—Pero para no volver a salir nunca más contigo, quiero decir... Ha ha ha -se rio como un malvado de película, mirándolo con desdén a él, y a sus horribles garras que pretendía usar. Después de todo, Roy solo le estaba haciendo ver lo mal que combinaban dichas prendas

—¿Enserio? A ver necesito verlo puesto... Póntelo -propuso Maes, acercándose y acosando a Roy.

—Yo no me pongo cosas tan feas -dijo haciendo cara de compungido

—Qué cruel... Al menos ponte el saco

Y Roy lo hizo, y cuando se lo puso pensó que en realidad no estaba tan feo, se vio al espejo y no pudo si no que amarse un poco más. Algo de modestia aparte. Se miroteo mas de lo debido dado su creciente ego, sí, le sentaba perfectamente a pesar de ser un color algo feo.

—Te ves bien en el...

—Siempre tengo la virtud de hacer que las cosas se vean bien... -se hinchó de orgullo el estudiante a alquimista de fuego

—sí, claro, también esa arrastrada de que te dio Olivier en el gimnasio al practicar te quedo de maravilla -se burló.

—¿Que?... Oh, Maes, sabes que ella no es precisamente una mujer... Además, no quería herirla, soy un caballero, sabes

—Aja, ¿y que más, también acepto salir contigo? Oh, claro, eres muy tímido para eso, las mujeres como ella te asustan, la única mujer que no te asusta es la hija de tu maestro. Creo que le gustas -dijo pensativo, y Roy se sonrojó un poco haciendo como si eso ultimo no lo hubiera escuchado.

—... Cierra la boca. Yo nunca la invitaría a algo. ¿Que me asustan? Mmmm pequeño tienes suerte de que Gracia no me haya conocido aun...

—Ni lo intentes, perra. Aunque no estoy preocupado por ti, ella es especial y sé que...

—¿Qué tu eres para ella? No digas tonterías, me vas a hacer vomitar.

—Royboy algún día lo comprenderás, como sea, quédatelo, estoy seguro que con ese saco, conocerás a una buena mujer, tal como yo he he he

Desde entonces Hughes le obsequió su saco, Roy desinteresadamente lo había aceptado, guardándolo por tantos años, hasta ese día, en el que creyó que el aroma, la esencia de Hughes permanecía en esa tela del saco. Creyendo inútilmente, como un niño, con la frágil esperanza de encontrar en aquella ropa un poco de alivio. De encontrar el olor de su amigo…

Ahora que miraba fijamente la teja arrugarse, frunció lentamente el ceño al darse cuenta de que ese bastardo estaba arruinando el trabajo de Maes _... Maldito bastardo_. Con un chasquido y podría hacerlo desaparecer, pero le daba pereza incluso.

 _Ahh p_ _e_ _ro que fastidio_

—Quita tus manos... Lo estás arruinando.

Dijo un Roy distraído, el hombre se desesperó y si no fuera por unos brazos que le retuvieron, no logró golpear otra vez a Mustang.

—Hey, teniente parece que tenemos a un busca pleitos por aquí

—Hay que llevarlo afuera

Y el que dijo aquello se acercó de manera amenazante al sujeto que era sujetado por un pelirrojo. Ambos oficiales se llevaron al tipo calvo y Mustang se quedó ahí, como un estúpido. Intentando recordar de quién era esa voz tan familiar. Un rubio y un pelirrojo se acercaron a él, y Roy un poco aturdido por el alcohol, por el golpe y por su estado tan deprimente, tardo un poco en reconocer quienes eran aquellos dos hombres; no eran ni más ni menos que sus dos subordinados. Havoc y Breda.

Un poco avergonzado, bajo la mirada para luego subirla luego de unos segundos aparentando frialdad. Pero, eso, ya no engañaba a nadie, sus camaradas lo sabían, y sabían porque estaba ahí su coronel. No podían hacer mas que mirarlo con pena por ello.

—¿Está bien coronel?

Roy miró el arrugado saco y alisó un poco la tela arrugada, después sonrió y se fue sin más, sin decir una palabra. Doliéndole un poco los golpes en su cara. Solo una mirada que significaba que quería estar solo. Sus subalternos le entendieron. Habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, resguardando la espalda de su coronel como fieles perros, Mustang lo agradecía enteramente aunque no podía expresarlo.

Luego de aquello el coronel Mustang vagueó por la cuidad en ese atardecer. Caminaba como si sus pies tuviesen vida propia, como si no sintiera el peso de su cuerpo al caer sobre sus pies. No sentía mucho ya…

Y cuando se acordaba de lo patético que estaba siendo bajo ese atardecer, nada era más doloroso que percatarse de cuán débil y frágil podía llegar a ser… solo por una muerte. Y ante ese pensamiento Roy rio con cierta locura.

Porque…. Bueno, quién era él para sentirse mal por una sola muerte, cuando había asesinado a tanta gente inocente, con sus propias manos, con el poder de solo un chasquido… Por Dios… qué hipócrita era.

Su mente le atormentaba de esa manera, sin embargo, ciertamente también había sufrido bastante tiempo después de la guerra civil de Ishibal, pero al menos alguien había estado ahí para reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Había tenido sobre todo a Maes Hughes.

Y es que le costaba tanto el poder sobreponerse que… no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía como hacerlo esta vez, cuando su principal conforte se había ido.

Encontraba un poco de alivio al olvidarlo en la bebida, incluso en su primera teniente… pero no era algo que debía de hacer.

Roy miró al cielo que se había oscurecido y se percató de que estaba lloviendo, no como en el funeral, estaba lloviendo _de verdad_. Sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas, solo era el sentimiento que había permanecido aun en su ser.

Y las gotas al estrellarse contra su cara no le hacían alusión a nada más que a una molestia. El fuerte viento que venia del norte, frio y cruel, no producía nada en él, que pudiese describir como emoción.

Miraba el cielo, con esa expresión de hombre derrotado.

—Maes…

Pronuncio suavemente como si el nombrado estuviese ahí, junto a él, casi como si esperara una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Para alguien como Roy, era fácilmente que cayera en depresiones pues así era su naturaleza. Introspectivo, pero aun así emocional. Había logrado forjar un carácter que lo distinguía de muchos otros, pero solo era solo, había aprendido a hacerlo, pero su naturaleza seguía ahí. Y ahora que se encontraba vulnerable, la perra no hacia más que mortificarlo, recordándole lo débil que era. La imagen de Hughes permaneció en su mente aún cuando el llamado de un infante logró hacerlo salir de sus depresivos pensamientos. La voz de una niña, chillona pero tierna a la vez. Volteó un poco y pudo ver cómo la niña se le escapaba de las manos a su madre, quién sorprendida no pudo retenerla.

La infante le llamaba y también llamaba a alguien que ya se había ido.

Exigía a su padre, con el descarado cinismo propio de los niños pequeños.

 _Esa niña… si que es molesta_. Pensó Roy. Y al parecer su pensamiento había sido tan claro que Gracia había recogido a la niña en sus brazos que había llegado hasta las piernas de Roy, aferrándose a ellas.

Gracia lo miró solo un segundo y ese segundo bastó para que Roy se sintiera todavía más miserable.

La mujer mayor había apartado la mirada con una especie de vergüenza, pena y dolor. O quizás, era ira, rabia contenida hacia Roy.

La niña de cuatro años comenzó a llorar incesantemente mientras la lluvia se iba haciendo cada vez mas intensa.

—Esa prenda…

Murmuró gracia al percatarse, al recordar que ese saco lo había portado Maes cuando ellos habían estado saliendo las primeras veces. Y lo recordaba por el horrible corte anticuando que tenía el saco. Aun así, gracia había aguantado y se había divertido al señalarlo de una buena manera. Recordaba a un sonriente Maes portándolo, no a un miserable Mustang en él. Frunció un poco el ceño ante eso.

—¿Por qué… tú tienes su…?

—… él… me lo obsequió -hizo una pausa-. Pensando que con el me encontraría con una buena persona como tu…-dijo Roy sin pensar y sin verla.

Los ojos de gracia se entrecerraron un poco, conteniendo el sentimiento. Solo había dolor en esos ojos. Aun así, Roy pudo ver una sonrisa aflorar en su bello rostro. Una verdadera, autentica casi como si esa sonrisa hubiese sido provocada por el propio Maes en persona. Mustang tuvo miedo de eso. De que se pusiese a llorar y que de paso el mismo se les uniera… ¿qué más? La chiquilla ya había empezado, acabarían en un trio de llanto bajo la intensa lluvia que parecía haber menguado tenuemente. Roy no estaba preparado para eso, no esto, no con ellas, no precisamente ellas, quienes Roy sentía, debía demasiado.

Pero, algo en esa sonrisa le hizo hacer lo mismo. Sonreír. Quizás era una sonrisa patética, no lo sabía, aunque era lo mas seguro, pero ah… se sentía bien. Se sentía de pronto aliviado.

—Eso, es algo que Maes diría..

Y continuo sin mirarlo, sonriendo, suavemente meciendo a su hija quien paraba de llorar y ahora era invitada a dormir en los brazos de su cariñosa madre. La criatura dio un gran suspiro y cayó rendida al sueño. Los ojos de Mustang cayeron sobre la niña, ese gran orgullo de Hughes. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que la de gracia.

Se quedaron un momento así, sin decir nada, las palabras eran innecesarias. Eran faltas de valor. No necesitaban decirse nada para poder comprender la desdicha de cada uno, que los unía por eso mismo y que a la vez los separaba de cualquier vínculo posterior.

Le pareció una eternidad hasta que Gracia caminó un poco, a la dirección del varón. Sorprendido por ello, Mustang no supo como responder. Y más aun se sorprendió de que la mujer lo pasara de largo y que continuase con su camino, sin mirar atrás, con el único tesoro de Maes que le quedaba entre sus brazos.

—Gracia, espera, las acompaño

Dijo torpemente, esperando una respuesta negativa, la mujer solo miró sobre su hombro y con una media sonrisa lo miró sin mucho interés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—E raro verlo sin la compañía de la teniente, Mustang

Roy al escucharla sonrió sin ganas, meneando la cabeza. Había veces en los que Riza se exasperaba por su comportamiento así que no la culpaba cuando se tomaba algunos días fuera de su vista, aunque esta ocasión, la mujer parecía estar siempre a su lado, buscando reconfortarlo. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejar el sentimiento de infelicidad que tan bien conocía, solo quería, estar un momento más a solas consigo mismo, solo un poco más. Después ya podría estar devuelta junto a sus subordinados.

Levanto la mirada del suelo, solo para ver a la mujer que tenia su mirada clavada en su humeante taza de té. Negándose a verlo.

Al verla, Roy pensó que esa cara, esa expresión de angustia, de sufrimiento no le quedaba para nada. Que la sonrisa de la mujer era perfecta en ese rostro. Con las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, seguramente por las noches en que lloró por Maes, por la infelicidad que de seguro sentía en ese mismo momento.

Mustang podía leer el pensamiento de la mujer de su mejor amigo. Quizás se sentía incomoda por la presencia de Mustang, se sentía desprotegida sin la protección de su marido, que se sentía realmente sola sin él, sabiendo que por más que lo deseara él no regresaría. Que estaba simplemente muerto. Que la vida era dura.

Mustang abrió la boca para decir algo, mas no pudo decir nada. Este momento lo aprovechó Gracia para ir hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo junto a la pequeña.

Roy solo se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña que dormía en su regazo. Plácidamente cómoda en las piernas de su tío político. Balbuceando entre sueños el nombre de su padre y se sorprendió de que de la boca de la niña saliera su propio nombre, el de Roy. Parecía estar… enojada, discutiendo, o lo que su mente infantil entendía por discutir. Aun en sus sueños parecía recriminarle la desaparición de su progenitor. después la vio relajarse, deshaciendo ese ceño fruncido al encontrar una mejor posición al acomodarse en Roy. Éste sonrió débilmente, guardando las facciones de la pequeña en su memoria.

Y el hombre no pudo reprimir el suave quejido que se le escapó al ver en ella, una vez más el rostro de su mejor amigo, sonreírle. Tan claramente que le pareció podía tocarlo, como una ilusión. Una ilusión real, pues sus dedos alcanzaron a tocar la barba incipiente de Maes, siendo reemplazada por una piel suave y tierna. La visión de Mustang se borró, se hizo opaca, y se reprimió lo más que pudo al contener las lágrimas, siendo el intento inútil. Unas cuantas habían corrido por sus mejillas.

Hizo la mano que tocaba la mejilla de la niña en un puño, incapaz de siquiera volver a tocarla. Con la respiración algo alterada, miro al techo por alguna ayuda divina, Gracia no estaba.

Se maldijo el haber venido con ellas, el haber aceptado incluso haberse ofrecido a cargar a la pequeña criatura de los cansados brazos de su madre. Se maldijo por haberse puesto en esa jodida posición, en ese lastimero momento. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder mantenerse a raya. Por no poder controlarse de esas malditas emociones que le abrumaban.

Se maldijo internamente, maldijo al idiota de Maes por haber tenido a una niña tan adorable.

Gracia, desde la puerta de la cocina, al salir se quedo estática, mirando a Mustang apretar contra su cuerpo el de Elisya, el hombre parecía desesperado. Y a pesar de la impresión tan brusca de la manera en que Roy abrazaba a su hija, la mujer pudo ver que la sostenía delicadamente, que la abrazaba como un padre a su hija, cuando ésta tiene una pesadilla. Que la reconfortaba de la manera más dulce que un hombre es capaz de hacerlo por su hija.

Llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar el sollozo que quería salir, la mujer se quedo ahí, sin poder hacer nada por Mustang. Ella no lo culpaba, su hija no lo culpaba, nadie lo culpaba. Entonces recordó una vez en que su marido le había dicho que Roy tendía a ser un maldito mártir, refiriéndose a la post crisis de la guerra civil de Ishibal. Con ese tono ácido y confidencial le había dicho con tan poco, casi toda la insufrible etapa de Roy en aquel momento.

Gracia no conocía muy bien a Mustang, pero si su marido confiaba en él, y lo había llegado a querer con tanto amor como por ellas, entonces debía de ser un buen hombre a pesar de los rumores. La relación que tenia con el alquimista de fuego siempre fue digamos académica, no involucrándose demasiado entre ellos. Sin embargo, el verlo en ese estado tan… sobrecogedor, y conocerlo en tan crítico momento, tan vulnerable por la muerte de su amado esposo, solo reforzaba el pensamiento de Gracia hacía con él. Y si alguna vez lo culpo por la muerte de su marido bueno… ese sentimiento había desaparecido al verlo ahí en ese estado, en su sala. Todo atisbo de rencor o algo parecido se había esfumado del buen corazón de Gracia. Porque pudo ver cuánto le dolía a Mustang su muerte, incluso igual o más que a ella.

Si que era un buen hombre. Seguía siendo humano a pesar de la fachada tan frívola que se había forjado.

Quebrado por la niña del matrimonio Hughes, vulnerabilizado por tan insolente y dulce nena.

Y le impresionaba bastante ya que Mustang nunca había mostrado demasiado interés por su niña. Siempre manteniéndose alejado lo más que podía de ellas. Para Gracia, incluso le parecía como si Roy le estuviera pidiendo perdón a su hija.

Negando con la cabeza, conteniendo su propio deseo de llorar, volvió al interior de la cocina, dejando a Mustang y su dolor recaer sobre la pequeña, indiferente a todo.

Dejando que la vergüenza y la fuerte emoción pasara de largo para el orgulloso hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre cabizbajo caminaba por las oscuras calles de ciudad central, un poco aliviado después de aquel tropiezo con sus emociones en la casa de la viuda Hughes. Al sentir el frio calar en su cuerpo, recordó que irremediablemente él seguía vivo, y que a pesar de su fugaz deseo de abandonar todo… aun debía de prevalecer fuerte, yendo a sus objetivos. Alcanzándolos y al alcanzarlos elevar su copa en victoria en favor de Maes Hughes.

Con torpeza quitó sus gantes de sus manos, mirándolas desnudas. Sin saber por qué razón, elevó una de ellas hacia el cielo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo pero al mismo tiempo muy cansado para esforzarse al estirarse.

Era su maldita pereza de no hacer nada por sí mismo, entendió. Era su jodida e insufrible pena que Maes hubiera abofeteado, justo como otras veces en antaño.

Una risilla se le escapó al recordar, llenando sus ojos con las ultimas gotas de dolor que ya no caerían mas.

Maes abofeteándolo, la imagen se quedo en su memoria, haciéndolo sonreír todavía.

Entrecerrando sus ojos al recuerdo, suspiró con resolución, aunque no por eso pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran completamente y que su rostro se contrajera nuevamente por la emoción tragada previamente.

 _Ya deja de ser un maldito mártir, Roy_

Le había parecido oír lejanamente, seguramente era producto de su imaginación, de su cerebro al quererlo alivianar todavía. Sin embargo, ya fuese su cerebro o no, Roy lo tomaba y se quedaba con ello. Desesperadamente creyendo que al final de sus vidas podría volver a verlo, que quizás en sus sueños lo vería nuevamente.

Por supuesto esa era una ilusión infantil, pero que quería creer en ello y lo hacia con vehemencia muy secretamente. Esa voz la había escuchado tan clara, que le hacia creer que Maes lo estaba viendo, que de hecho estaba muy cerca de él.

Al caminar unas cuantas cuadras más pudo ver desde la esquina del departamento donde vivía, un hombre alto sentado en las escaleras del edificio. Tragándose el duro nudo en su garganta, valientemente se acerco sin titubeo alguno, saludando al alférez Havoc con resignación.

El pobre hombre casi se le cae su amado cigarrillo de la boca por la impresión y ante la abrupta llegada del coronel. Parecía que lo había estado esperando, cerciorándose de que llegara con bien. Ante esto, Mustang frunció el ceño, indignado. Pues no creía que fuera tan idiota como para hacer algo que…

Bueno, sí que lo habían cuidado sus subalternos en ese bar, y ahora esta Havoc ahí, luciendo un tanto avergonzado.

—coronel... yo solo estaba…

Se trato de explicar y ante el ceño fruncido del coronel, Jean dejó de balbucear, entendiendo. Con esa mirada perdida en el rostro del coronel, Havoc lo vio abrir la puerta, y cuando éste se dispuso a irse pues ya estaba hecho su trabajo –trabajo el cual nadie le había encomendado, lo había hecho por simple camadería por Roy- escuchó la ronca voz de su superior invitarlo a tomar un trago.

Con una sonrisa correspondida por el alquimista de fuego, entraron al apartamento de Roy, Havoc sintiéndose aliviado de que su superior se abriera, aunque sea un poco con él, pues realmente se caen bien, de hecho, podía decir eran amigos a parte de su relación laboral. No era como si Havoc buscara algún ascenso besándole las botas a Mustang, no, era algo que simplemente le había nacido el hacer por un amigo. El estar ahí, cunando estuviera listo para hablar de ello, cuando no pudiera hacer mas que golpearlo si es que así lo deseaba. Su lealtad la tenia Mustang y así era como se lo demostraba.

Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no es así? El simple hecho de estar ahí.

Después de unas cuantas copas, Havoc vio a su superior quedarse callado más de lo debido. Se quedo dormido en el sillón, respirando profundamente como cualquier niño al haber llorado incontroladamente, al haber sido rendido por el llanto. Dormido cual niño después de una traumante pesadilla.

Sin mas que hacer, Havoc lo acomodó en el sillón, procurando no despertarlo. Pensando en cuán débil parecía durmiendo su arrogante coronel. Carraspeando un poco, se alejó de él, yendo hacia la ventana y encendiendo un cigarrillo, permitiéndose cuidar una vez más de las espaldas de su amigo y superior lo más que pudiera y por el tiempo que se lo permitiera la vida misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A** : solo dejo esto por aquí, es que me entro la depresión qué les puedo decir… pues nada, es abrumador ese tipo de cosas en la vida real. Espero la emoción se haya transmitido. Y esto es enteramente frienship, pura amistada no es nada de maesxroy ni royxjavoc asi que no se ilucionen, degeneradas hahahah

Saludos,

 **Rinna Reffsi**


End file.
